


the cowboy and the vampire | benny watts/male!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Kinda, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: benny watts x male! vampire! readerhalo by cage the elephant
Relationships: Benny Watts/Male Reader, Benny Watts/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	the cowboy and the vampire | benny watts/male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: smut(?), songfic
> 
> warning(s): sexual content, non-explicit oral sex, knifeplay, nudity
> 
> word count: 1311
> 
> key:
> 
> italicized - song lyrics
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

"hey there, cowboy," a stranger sends a wink his way as he sits down next to him.

_every time i get away_

benny was looking for a quiet night at a bar in the country he's to play in, but he doesn't complain. 

_you find a way to reel me back in_

the stranger's alluring, and benny's always up for interesting things.

"benny, actually," he introduces.

"okay, cowboy benny. wanna get outta here?"

"you just sat down," benny raises a brow but downs the rest of his drink anyway, letting the stranger drag him by his hand.

"this your first rodeo?"

"i don't know if you've realized, but cowboy jokes are a real turn off," benny says against his lips as he pushes him until his back hits the door.

"wait--" he pushes him away before he can dive back into the kiss.

"what?" benny backs off. "do you wanna stop?"

"yeah," he nods. "look, benny. you're really hot, but..."

_tell me that you love me_

benny focuses all of his attention to him and listens very intently.

"i can't do this with you if cowboy jokes are a turn off."

"what?" all concern falls off his face, and he's left in shock. "are you serious?"

_hold me tight so we can always be friends_

"a hundred percent," he nods in confirmation, patting benny's shoulder. "i think we're better off as friends."

"friends?"

"yeah," he smiles. "see you around, cowboy benny."

he can only stand in shock as the boy leaves the room.

_i swear_

a boy weaves through the crowded street, hands slipping in pockets, mouth charmingly distracting the unaware victims.

_i said it before and i'll say it again_

he worms out of the crowd and looks through his finds.

_every time i get away_

he's smiling at his own capability when a hand pulls him back into a dark alley.

_you find a way to pull me back in_

"so this is what the great y/n l/n's been up to for the past month," benny smirks when y/n steadies himself enough to look up at him.

_why does it take so long_

"been longer than that, actually," y/n feigns a brave smile. "how'd you know?"

"an eye for an eye," benny tosses him the wallet that he thought he had lost long ago.

"you--"

"i could tell from the second you took my shirt off," benny says.

"then why didn't you stop me?"

"i wouldn't have had a chance to get that then," benny gestures at his wallet.

"even looking at my i.d.--you're quite the snooper."

"even without it, i would've heard about you eventually. you've made quite the name for yourself."

"you too, chess prodigy benny watts. even made it to the cover of a magazine."

"didn't take you for the chess type."

"i'm not. you're just hot enough to buy a ten cent magazine for."

"not hot enough to finish sleeping with, apparently."

_why does it feel so wrong_

"the elite cowboy wants to sleep with little old me?" y/n gestures to himself dramatically.

_why does it take so long_

"took a whole month to find you. would be nice to get an award."

_you knew i_

"well i can't let the 'youngest genius of the year' go unsatisfied, can i?"

_couldn't help myself_

y/n gets on his knees.

"here?" benny asks, astounded by the boldness.

_i had to lay low_

"fuck." benny's head meets the hard brick wall when y/n touches him.

_got so high_

his fingers pull and harshly tug on h/c strands when he finishes.

_couldn't help myself_

"we're so far from done," y/n whispers in his ear when he gets back up on his feet. "gotta finish what we couldn't get to last time."

_took me by the hand and said remember all the good times we had_

the room's dingier than the one before, but benny can hardly notice when cold hands are running up his shirt.

this time, he's the one pushed against the door. he struggles to stabilize himself under the pressure of a palming hand, but when he does, he feels something thin and cold against his neck.

_i remember how you took my favorite knife and slipped it under my skin_

"did you feel that while i was taking off your shirt this time too?" y/n smiles, adding pressure to both the knife pressing against benny's neck and the hand on his bulge.

"fuck, you got better," benny admits with a laugh.

"i was wondering why you were carrying a knife since the first time we met. cowboys usually carry a gun on their belt, not a knife."

"again with the cowboys?" benny rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

_i swear_

the smile's replaced by a sinful bite of soft pink lips when y/n daringly drags the knife down his neck, pressing too light to leave any sort of mark but hard enough to make benny hypersensitive to every little touch.

_i said it before and i'll say it again_

"i told you, benny. we can't do this if you reject my western jokes."

benny doesn't say anything as y/n creates a thin red line on his collarbone.

it stings, and the feeling isn't very pleasant, but the hot tongue that laps at the pooling blood makes him lean into the touch, so he lets y/n drag his knife down the rest of his chest.

he stares nervously as the knife gets closer to his belt.

with one hand, y/n manages to undo benny's belt buckle once more. he lets the jeans pool at his feet as he teases at the idea of dragging the knife down benny's hard cock but instead manhandles him until he falls onto the bed in the middle of the room.

_every time i get away_

benny immediately flinches when y/n sits on his knees and moves the knife dangerously close to his somehow still erect dick.

_you find a way back under my skin_

y/n moves around the wetness at benny's tip with the side of the knife. it's cold but safe, but benny's still wary of how y/n can flip it any second.

when he lifts the knife slightly away and turns it slowly, benny wants to escape, but his body just freezes and watches intently, anticipating the next move as if this were a high stakes chess game. actually, no. benny decides that this is way more high stakes than any chess game could ever be.

the knife slides down until it's settled right next to his balls, resting at the place where his legs and crotch meet. 

he inhales sharply at the prickly feeling of it cutting into his skin right next to such a sensitive spot.

y/n somewhat noses at his balls as his mouth moves to the spot, sucking harshly.

benny wants to buck his hips to get closer, but he stops himself when he sees that the knife is still held dangerously close to him.

he relaxes when y/n finally puts the knife down on the sheets, but his relief leaves almost instantly when he feels two sharp teeth break the skin of his thigh, fortunately further away from his cock than the knife wound, but still alarmingly close. once deep enough, they're followed with dull teeth in between and a bottom row. 

it hurts a lot more than the grazes of his knife, but it feels genuinely pleasurable. whether that be because there's an added warm wetness of y/n's tongue or not, he isn't too sure, but he doesn't really care either.

y/n's eyes meet his, staring into them as he purposefully puts on a show of him draining him for all he was worth.

"thanks for the meal," y/n removes himself and raises his head just a little. enough to show benny the unbelievably attractive sight of y/n licking his sharp bloodstained teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> i heard "favorite knife and slipped it under my skin" and immediately went--benny watts! perfect, since i've been wanting to write a fic about benny's knife ever since i watched queen's gambit anyway. even wrote a small 58 word thing i never finished, so it was perfect
> 
> then i gave up on following the song immediately after that passed lol
> 
> self indulgent 3:43am fic B)


End file.
